Chromia Gets Repaired...Again
Back to 2011 Logs Caducia Chromia Chromia is beaten up...again. She's pretty sure this isn't a surprise to anyone. Her nose as been crushed in there's a long scorch mark on her spine, which isn't terribly pressing because it's a few days old anyways. Raising a hand in greeting, she nods to Caducia. "See ya' have the place ta' yourself. Ratchet give ya' more responsibility?" Her accented voice has a greater nasal quality than usual from the facial damage. Caducia glances over at the greeting, optics taking in the femmes' damage. "He's not on shift at the moment." comes her reply, gesturing to a med table. "Take a seat and I'll see how bad that face is first." Chromia chuckles. "It's better than it looks, I'm sure," she replies, jumping up on the med table and perching on its edge. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used ta'. More like a dull throbbin'." Caducia picks up a scanner to see what is under the surface that will need tending to before she starts in on anything. "Possibly your self-repair has dulled your pain receptors a bit." "Glad ta' know those still work." Chromia follows the scanner with her eyes as if it's a known enemy--in a way, it is--glancing at Caudica. "Ya' workin' on more patients now or is that confidential stuff that ya' doctors can't talk about?" Caducia looks at the scanner readout as she replies, "I am still on probation until the CMO feels I am qualified enough to step up and take more shift time. For now I take what patients come in from the field when Ratchet and First Aid are not on duty." Chromia crinkles her nasal ridge in consternation, causing a shooting pain to travel up to her forehead, and she visibly blances. "And Ratchet complains he's too busy. He should take the help whether he likes it or not. Stuck-up mech. Good doctor, just stuck-up." Caducia smiles tolerantly, "I shall avoid commenting about him Chromia. I rather not provoke the mech's wrath." she sets down the scanner as she visually looks at the nasal area. "Hmm, this will take a little reconstruction. I'll have to shut you down for a short time so you won't experience any pain." Chromia huffs. "And First Aid hasn't told ya' how I feel about that, yet? Don't like my pain receptors turned off." Granted, Caudica probably isn't going to be as nice about it as First Aid was, but it couldn't hurt to give it a shot anyways. After all, the patient was always right, right? Caducia frowns slightly, "I didn't say your pain receptors were being turned off, I said /you/ were. It's basically going into a state of recharge Chromia, and it's honestly for your own good. Unless you /want/ to feel every yank and pull, it is considered standard practice to make the patient comfortable." A frown. Chromia /likes/ Caudica. Really, she does. But on the other hand, she likes being aware more. "How much trouble will ya' be in with Ratchet if I tell ya' not ta' shut me off?" Caducia gets in Chromia's face and personal space, hands on either side of the femme. "It isn't Ratchet that I'm answering to here Chromia. I'm answering to my medical oaths and everything I hold dear when it comes to being a healer. You prevent me from doing my sworn duty, then you may as well cut my spark out now." Chromia's faced Seekers bashing her face in and stabbing her. She's seen Megatron. She's run rampant on the streets of Kaon, but /nothing/ could compare to what Caducia was doing now. Leaning back a little as the medic gets in her personal space, her optics go wide /just/ a little bit. "Well slag. Don't have ta' guilt trip me about it. Make it quick, then." She crosses her arms across her chest in defeat. Caducia's stares into the other femme's optics until she gets the point, then leans away and points to the med berth, "Lie down." her tone firm and no nonsense. She moves off to get tools and a few things for the reconstruction she'll have to do. Chromia is pouting now, delaying the response to her order for a few seconds before lying down on the hard berth, watching Caducia scrounge around in the supply drawers out of the corner of her optics. Caducia finds what she needs and sets them on the berth. "You'll thank me after this is over." she notes softly, then accesses the femme's systems to induce the recharge sequence. It's not as bad Chromia keeps expecting it to be--an abrupt drop off the edge of the cliff of consciousness. Instead, it's soft and quiet and she drifts off into the dark. Caducia waits for full recharge to settle in before she gets down to work. The femme's face is cleaned off and the damaged area removed entirely. She inspects the underlying structures for damage and fixes anything she finds. Small lines of energon, lubricant and coolant as well as wiring are inspected. Damaged ones given nanite mesh so the self repair systems can tend to them. The entire framework under the face is inspected. Eventually the face is removed to check the surrounding areas for fractures or other issues. Chromia, even while in recharge, can feel soft tugging on her nasal ridge and a cold breeze over her facial wiring, but there's no pain. It just feels...weird. Caducia sets new nose into the face that she removed and welds it methodically into place. She sets the face aside to allow the weld to cool, then continues inspecting the face framework for anything of concern. Caducia finishes the inspection and checks the weld, then puts the face back into place - making sure it snaps in there good and tight. She then accesses Chromia's systems to bring her slowly out of recharge mode. Chromia is slowly coming to, even though her pain receptors are still turned off. It's like gently coming down from a dream and onto a hard surface. Caducia is actually surprisingly good at this. She babbles something unintelligible, trying to put her thoughts into words while her process is still only half activated. Caducia pats the femmes shoulder and gently rolls her onto her side so she can take a look at that scorch mark. "Hm a mild chemical should remove this easily enough." she notes, "Just remain on your side please." she says as she heads off to grab the chemical and a few rags. Chromia's too sluggish to argue and rolls over with just one tiny push and she makes a small moaning sound. "Five more minutes. I promise I'll get up in time for drill..." Caducia chuckles softly as she settles on a stool by the berth. She puts some chemical on the rag and applies it to the scorch. It will probably sting a little, but soon will have a cooling affect as it works on the burned area. As soon as the cloth hit Chromia's spinal column, her optics lit up and she stiffens. "Slag, that stings! Talk about a wake up call!" She looks over her shoulder, marveling at how well the solvent takes the scorch mark out of her paint. "Though that does do a very nice job." Caducia continues working on the scorch, adding a bit of chemical to the rag. Sure some paint comes off too, but the point is making things better overall for the patient. "Sorry about that. This stuff tends to sting." she notes, switching rags now to work down the spinal column. "I can do a paint touch up for you after I rinse off the chemical. That way at least you'd cosmetically look like you didn't have a fight." "I can fix up my own paint. Thanks, though." Chromia's spine arches as the solvent stings and then cools rapidly, leaving her sensors a mixed arrangement of sensations. "Besides, gettin' scrapped up is half the fun, ya' know. Wouldn't leave a battle without a few marks for souvenirs." Caducia hms softly and gets the last bit of scorch out. "If you say so Chromia." the femme replies and stands up from the stool. "You could take in a little time in the wash rack to remove the chemical if you like. Or I can manually remove it. Your choice." Chromia blances at the idea of someone seeing her in the washrack. "No, I'll go back ta' the barracks and give myself a good scrub. Primus knows I need one." She hops off the berth. "I'll put up a good recommendation with Ratchet for ya'. Ya' did a right good job with putting me into recharge without makin' me feel strange about it." Caducia smiles a bit to those words, "I've dealt with all sorts who didn't like pain numbness. Eventually they all come around to realizing that the medic is always right. Now then, if you have any issues with your neural net please come back for us to check it out. Take it easy a solar cycle. Otherwise you can go back on duty after the cycle is over." Chromia pumps a fist in triumph. "Back on duty! About slaggin' time!" She runs out of the repair depot in excitement before quickly backtracking and sticking her head back in the doorway. "Thanks, Caduica! Let ya' know if I have any problems!" Caducia shakes her head a bit and gets to work doing a medical file update on the femme. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Caducia's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs